


Little Turtleduck

by GleeDork1734



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But not in a bad way i promise, Firenation, Fluff, Gen, Princess ursa, This probly is too many tags, Ursa - Freeform, Young Zuko, Zuko channels his inner anakin, Zuko's Mom, oh well, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeDork1734/pseuds/GleeDork1734
Summary: A cute little scene between Zuko and his mom. There is sand.





	

Zuko scowled. He hated sand. It was rough and irritable and hot in the wrong way, and got in places he didn't want it be. He wished he didn’t have come to the beach. In fact, the only reason that he didn’t throw a tantrum and refuse was because his Mother asked him to come. He could see in her eyes that she wanted him to say yes. So he gave in, and reluctantly agreed. At least Azula wasn’t here. He scowled again at the memory of his sister. He shifted in the sand, still uncomfortable. That, combined with the fact he got to spend some time with his Mother alone, made up for the sand, he supposed.

He still wished she would hurry up with whatever she was doing. His Mother had asked him to go out to the beach and wait; she wanted to show him something. So, he went, hoping for a present of some kind. Instead, he got an empty beach, full of sand. Just as he was about to scowl again, he heard noise behind him. He turned around, and saw his Mother walking towards him, with a blanket over her arm that he assumed was for sitting on. If only he’d thought to bring that. He grimaced. “Zuko, what is on your mind?” she asked softly. He looked up at Ursa and frowned, “I hate sand,” he replied frown staying on his face. Ursa smiled, and laid down the blanket, then motioned for him to sit next to her.

“Come here,” she said, smiling. She pulled Zuko onto her lap, and began to brush her fingers through his hair. He snuggled into her touch, happy that he was out of the sand, and even happier that his Mother was holding him. She didn’t as much now, because if Azula caught them, she would tease Zuko about “Still being a baby”. After the first few times, he had asked his Mother to stop holding him where Azula might see. She did, though clearly not happy about it. He admitted to himself that he missed the way his Mom would hold him, make him feel safe. Perhaps it was worth the teasing?

They sat there on the beach for awhile. Eventually, the sun began to set. As dusk fell, and Zuko was nearly asleep, she whispered, “I will always love you, my little Turtle-duck,” and carried him back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first Airbender fanfic :)


End file.
